Finding the Fairest
by rtyoyo
Summary: Magic Mirror on the Wall, who's the fairest one of all? An unfamiliar face with gentle fists. When the Evil Queen vows to use every resource she has to destroy Hinata Hyuga, the fairest of all, Konoha must face a new and formidable threat. Can the citizens of the Leaf stop the dark magic and fierce determination of the bitter Queen? Note: This X-over crosses over more than 2 realms
1. Mirror Mirror

Characters Featured:

The Evil Queen from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_

The Magic Mirror from _Shrek_

Hinata Hyuga from _Naruto_

Siegfried/Nightmare from _Soul Calibur_

 **I do not own any of the characters depicted or mentioned.**

 **Mirror Mirror**

The Evil Queen sits on her throne, looking into her hand mirror. She has been powdering her face for the past three hours and the stroke of midnight is just beginning. It is time to face the mirror.

The mirror sits perfectly across from the only important chair in the throne room. The queen rises. Slowly. Her purple dress melts with gravity like the first sun-stained drop of the finest vanilla ice cream. She drifts like a purple lily pad.

The Evil Queen is now staring into the flames of reflection. Out of these flames a… Rather annoyed mask reveals itself.

He exclaims in a blind rage, "Lord Farquaad I'm trying to sleep!"

The Queen's gaze paralyzes as the Magic Mirror stammers out an apology. "F-Forgive me your majesty."

She is too focused on her objective to be phased by the premature outburst. If she was, the mask of powder she wears on her face would easily hide all extemporaneous reactions. The room fills with an anticipated silence. Even the cracks in the grey stone walls have their ears open as the echo of the midnight bell tolls to a dull end.

With a scientifically baited breath, the Queen proceeds. "Magic Mirror on the wall… who is the fairest one of all?"

The Magic Mirror furrows his brow. While the answer may seem harmless, the mask still fears the consequences. "Hmmm… Well, right now it seems to be a young girl. Her hands are gentle and her heart is truthful."

The Queen is overtaken by a most fearful recognition. "Snow White!" she exclaims.

"Not exactly" the Mirror meekly interjects. "I'm talking about Hinata Hyuga."

The Queen is taken by complete surprise. She has never heard such a unique name in her entire life. If she had, she would have at least remembered it. Who was this stranger?

"How would I find her?" The Queen insisted.

"It would be a really really loooooong walk, your majesty." The Mirror explains. "She's practically on the other side of the world!"

"No one asked for your _opinion._ " She threatened. "Where is she?"

The Magic Mirror spins and what The Evil Queen sees is a gargantuan green gate. "You can find her in the land of fire, in a village, hidden amongst the leaves."

The Evil Queen immediately dismisses the Mirror. As the Magic Mirror fades away, she sends for her most loyal guard, Siegfried. The clangs of his armor fill and echo through the immense space. His sword, Requiem, is as large as a twin-sized bed. He stands before the Queen.

"Wait right here." The Queen whispers in a light, foreboding tone. She walks over to her beauty chest and opens many drawers; enthusiastically looking for a specific instrument. Suddenly, a calculating calm rushes over her.

Without even looking at the blonde warrior, she asks, "Would you do _anything_ for your queen?"

"I will complete any task for my queen." Siegfried responds, without a moment's hesitation.

The Queen pulls out a bright red shard. She examines it and places it on the dresser. The Queen then pulls out a mortar and pestle and uses these items to grind the red shard. A truly sinister red aura seems to emerge as a result. The Queen carries the grounds over to Siegfried.

"If you are to complete this task for me, I need to be certain your conscience is clear."

From a pocket in her purple dress, the Queen pulls out a vile of water. She pours it into the red dust and stirs it up. She holds the concoction right under Siegfried's nose.

"If you truly love your queen, you must sacrifice your soul."

Siegfried has a brief moment of terrified hesitation, but he drinks the concoction. Siegfried begins to shake uncontrollably. The surface of his skin violently ripples. The dark force of Soul Edge coats his armor in a hardened lava, a black mass. He even grows a dark helmet that has a lava-red, unicorn-like horn sticking out of the forehead. His hair turns blood red and grows into a long ponytail. During this transformation, The Evil Queen heads back to her dresser, ignoring the bloodcurdling screams of Siegfried. She comes back holding a rather fancily designed box.

"Find the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Show Hinata her worst Nightmare, then bring her heart to me in this box."

Nightmare's sword becomes a fleshy entity, and grows a single eye in the center of it. The transformation is complete. Nightmare silently takes the box, and sets off on his quest…


	2. Assassins

Characters Featured:

The Evil Queen and Grumpy from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_

The Fairy Godmother from _Shrek 2_

Hinata Hyuga, Zabuza Momochi, and Haku from _Naruto_

 **I do not own any of the characters depicted or mentioned.**

 **Assassins**

It's Sunday and The Queen has a guest over for tea. The sunlight brightens up the throne room as they sit and have girl talk. One can taste the sass in the air as the spunky fairy in the sparkling blue dress continues the conversation.

"I want to just smack her!" The Fairy Godmother exclaims, "Who does she think she is?! Marrying an ogre, I have a reputation to keep up, and she has the **nerve** to undermine _everything_ I had been working hard for!"

The Queen can't hold in her laughter.

The Fairy Godmother defensively attacks. "What's so funny?"

"I think Fiona's on to something. I personally don't see any differences between men and ogres." The Queen notes as she sips her tea, "That's why I run my kingdom alone."

The Fairy Godmother sips her tea. There is a pause. The force of gravity in the room becomes slightly more noticeable.

"Speaking of... How _is_ your kingdom, honey?" The Godmother asks with a curious, slightly concerned tone.

The Queen defends, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." A half truth.

The Queen pauses for a moment, trying to think of what to say. With confidence she speaks.

"Everything seems to be going well. The food is plentiful. My people are happy. However, we do have one major issue."

"The soldiers." The Fairy Godmother interjects. "News spreads fast in Far Far Away."

The Queen is distressed by this truth, but not surprised. With added weight, she goes on.

"This past month, on a regular basis, a small number of my soldiers would go missing. All efforts to find the rhyme or reason have brought no evidence whatsoever. We couldn't even find the bodies."

The Fairy Godmother takes The Queen's hand. "Are you in danger? Because if you need my help with **anything** : I'll be here in a heartbeat."

The Queen is comforted and flattered by this kind gesture. "Thank you for your support, but I've stopped my fair share of assassination attempts. I'm pretty sure I can handle whatever comes my way."

In an instant, the throne room begins to quickly fill with a dense fog.

"Did you leave a window open?" The Fairy Godmother asks.

"I don't think I did." The Queen responds.

The Fairy Godmother waves her wand and the fog is quickly dispersed. Behind the Evil Queen is a tall man prepared to strike with a gigantic and intimidating sword. The Fairy Godmother fires a spell at this man, sending his sword flying across the throne room.

"Haku!" The man shouts with precision.

From an unknown location, sharp needles are thrown at The Evil Queen. They are aimed directly at her vital points. However, they stop in midair and fall to the floor before reaching her. The Queen has enchanted her throne with a paralysis spell that effects the surrounding area. All thrown weapons are rendered useless. The Fairy Godmother fires another spell at the visible assassin. He falls over, utterly paralyzed.

"You can come out from the shadows now." The Queen proclaims. "If you don't, I'll have your partner executed right here."

Haku descends from his perch on the ceiling of the throne room. There is a tense silence while the Evil Queen takes a long sip of tea.

"Who sent you here?" the Queen asks. Haku does not respond.

"You better speak up!" The Fairy Godmother demands, firing a truth spell at Haku. Haku quickly dodges, runs across the wall of the throne room, and leaps at the Queen. Unfortunately for him, the Godmother paralyzes him and sends him to the floor.

"Attacking me in person is not wise during Sunday brunch." The Queen boasts.

"Now, let's try this again." The Fairy Godmother states as she gives both assassins a face full of truth spell. The Queen begins her interrogation.

"I want to know your names." The Queen quietly demands.

"I am Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist." The tall man boasts.

"And I am Haku, his weapon." The other says with a quiet conviction.

"And why are you wasting time trying to ruin our Sunday brunch!" The Fairy Godmother rages.

"We were hired." Zabuza states.

" _By whom?_ " The Queen presses.

"Some skimpy little midget named Grumpy." Zabuza barks, under the truth spell.

The Queen lets out a long, exasperated sigh. This is not the first time Grumpy has hired professional assassins to end her reign. In fact, this was the 12th time! Interestingly enough, these two new faces were the first assassins to make it all the way into The Queen's throne room. Every other assassin was stopped by The Evil Queen's large and imposing army, but not these guys. The Evil Queen takes a moment to think.

The Queen orders, "Undo the spells, Godmother."

The Fairy Godmother obliges. Zabuza and Haku get up and face The Queen.

"I'm happy I could help, but I'm live on Oprah in 3 hours and I have to get ready!" Upon this realization, The Fairy Godmother makes her exit. Now the only souls in the throne room are The Queen and the demons.

"I want you two to work for me." The Queen proposes. "I will pay you twenty times the amount the meager knat is giving you."

" _Twenty times?_ " Zabuza counters.

"I am a queen. I have enough riches to last a hundred lifetimes." The Queen tempts.

"You make a very compelling point." Zabuza eagerly responds. "But who will our target be?"

The Queen closes her eyes tightly to suppress the bitter taste that is entering her mouth. Just thinking about the name causes her to shudder with primal hatred.

" _ **Hinata Hyuga.**_ "


End file.
